


Our God

by Redkindasus



Series: Our god [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal sex later on, F/F, F/M, Grim Reaper is female, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter is magically powerful, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Gryffindor, Harry is Lord Hufflepuff, Harry is Lord Ravenclaw, Harry is Lord Slytherin, Harry is Satans spawn...literally, Harry is lord La’Fay, Harry is the prince of the underworld, I will change tags as I go, M/M, Murder, OP Harry Potter, Some things may be incorrect, Teeheehee, This is my story, Vaginal sex later on, but later on, so I changed the family lines, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkindasus/pseuds/Redkindasus
Summary: When James and Lily planned on having a child, they didn’t know that it wouldn’t be theirs.Or:A story where Harry is the son of Satan and the Grim Reaper. He is Magic’s chosen, Times nephew,  the prince of the Underworld, and Fate and Destiny’s favorite person.Or:Harry is OP (over powered) and he takes revenge on people who hurt or tried to hurt him.
Relationships: Harry/Harem
Series: Our god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. How it all started (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... this is my first fic. I hope you like it and constructive criticism is very much appreciated☺️! Enjoy! (Hopefully😓)

Lily and James were facedown. They were dead. Killed cruelly by Voldemort. Voldemort went upstairs to find poor little vulnerable Harry, with tear streaked cheeks. Dumbledore a few minutes away to collect Harry when he killed Voldemort. Sirius running as Padfoot, and Chasing Peter Petigrew for betraying Harry’s parents.

Voldemort raised his wand and said, “ Avada Kedavra!” It didn’t work. The spell didn’t work. It rebounded off of something in Harry, and enhanced the spell killing not only Voldemort, but some of the remaining horcruxes. In hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem was free, so was Salazar Slytherins ring at the Gaunts’ home, The Lestrange vault took the damage of the explosion of Helga Hufflepuffs cup, Tom’s diary melted and turned into thin air, and Voldemort’s snake, Nagini was free from his soul and a free creature.  
  
Dumbledore arrived at the home and was faced with a crumbling house. He went in hoping that his weapon killed Tom and that he was ok. _He is the savior of the wizarding world after all he thought._ Dumbledore found Harry with a lightning scar on his forehead and took him. Sirius got arrested for killing Peter and Dumbledore called Minerva and Hagrid to deliver Harry to the Dursley’s. **Mistake one.** The Dursley’s were on vacation and didn’t come back for 3 days.

~~~

3 days have passed and the Dursley’s finally got home. They found a basket on their doorstep and thought it was a gift from one of the neighbors that didn’t know they were on vacation. It only took one look when they saw a baby. A **whole** baby, alive and breathing. _This is Lily’s **brat**. I thought I told her to keep her freakiness away from my family! And she left me with her baby!?_ thought Petunia. She took the baby inside and put it in the cupboard under the stairs. They left Harry there for the next few days. After a week Petunia took a bottle and put cold milk in it. She then went to Harry, gave him the bottle, and slammed the cupboard door.

_**10 years later** _

It’s Harry’s birthday and he gets a letter. He is still pretty sore from the beating he got yesterday by his uncle, but he’s used to the pain now.

“Go get the Mail boy!” Yelled his uncle. Harry scrambled to get up and out of his cupboard, and went to get the Mail. He was surprised when he got a letter to himself. He took the letter and put it in his pants pocket that belonged to Dudley but was too small for him. He took the rest of the Mail and gave it to his uncle. “Took you long enough!” He screamed. “Go back to your room!” Harry went to go to his cupboard. He opened the letter and read it.  
  


Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlín, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr.Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry was stunned. He was a wizard, and he was going to a school for wizards! “What are you doing in there!? Come make breakfast!” he heard his aunt scream. He immediately hid the letter under his ‘mattress’ and ran to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

~~~

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Vernon went up to answer the door and stopped when he saw a man taller than 8” “Who are you!?” Vernon screamed.

“‘i. ‘m looking fer ‘Arry. ‘s ‘e ‘ere?” Hagrid asked. Harry heard his name and came to the door. He saw a man that was way taller than him.

“I’m Harry. Who are you?” Harry asked. 

“Get inside boy!” Vernon spat. “I don’t know you so leave us alone!”

“‘m ‘ere to pick up ‘Arry to get ‘is supplies for ‘ogwarts.” The half-giant said. “ ‘m Hagrid! Now come along ‘Arry, let’s get yer supplies!” Harry ran out of the house and followed the half giant. Harry could hear Vernon screaming after him to come back, but Harry kept running after Hagrid.

~~~

Hagrid led Harry to gringotts. When Harry saw the Goblins he felt an urge to bow so he did. The Goblins that were guarding the door were surprised but bowed back. Hagrid led Harry to one of the tellers. Harry bowed to the teller and the rest of the Goblins were ecstatic. Hagrid gave the teller Harry’s key and the Goblin lead them to a track with a cart on it. Hagrid and Harry got in it and then the cart was started to move. After Hagrid got Harry a pouch filled with 2,000 Galleons they went back on the cart.

After they were done with the transaction they left. Hagrid said that he had to get something and told Harry to do whatever he wanted. _**Mistake two**_. After Hagrid left, the Goblins told Harry to come back so they could check something. Harry and Hagrid didn’t know that there was power practically radiating off of him. The Goblins lead Harry to an Office, and on the door there was a plaque that read ‘Griphooks office’. The Goblins left Harry in the room and Harry stood waiting for someone.

A few minutes later another Goblin came in. “Hello. I am Griphook, the Goblin that manages the Potter’s estates and money. I will need you to take an inheritance test to confirm your identity.” The Goblin, Griphook, then went behind his desk and got a liquid that was in a bottle, a bowl, a piece of parchment, and a dagger. He then poured the liquid into the bowl. “Place 7 drops of blood in the bowl.” the Goblin said. Harry did as he was told. Griphook then poured the contents of the bowl onto the parchment. And they were surprised at what they found. _**Mistake three**_ Dumbledore. This child will be your downfall, and the best part...You made him with your _**own two hands**_.

To be continued~


	2. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the chapter title didn't you?

_ Continued~ _

**_**Inheritance test for: Harry James Potter** _ **

**_**Real name: Vortex Lucifer Ember-Thanatos-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff- Gryffindor-Potter-Black-Peverell-La’Fay- Pendragon-Emyrs** _ **

**_**Blood status: Pureblood** _ **

**_**Age: 11** _ **

**_**Species: Demon, Angel, Wolf, Basilisk, Dragon, Reaper, Devil** _ **

**_(Dragon species:_ **

**_Hydrological, Hellfire, Geophysical, Soul Life Memory, Poison Venom, Metal/Weapon, Body Control, Electric, Demon, Mind, Gold)_ **

**_Parents:_ **

**_Bearer: Grim Reaper (Thanatos)_ **

**_Mother: Lily Potter née Evans-Hufflepuff (blood adoption)_ **

**_Sire(s): Satan (Lucifer), God , James Potter-Gryffindor (blood adoption)_ **

**_Godparents:_ **

**_Magic_ **

**_Time_ **

**_Fate_ **

**_Destiny_ **

**_Sirius Black (blood adoption)_ **

**_Lines:_ **

**_Potter (blood adoption)_ **

**_Peverell (Granted by Magic)_ **

**_Gryffindor (blood adoption)_ **

**_Slytherin (paternal)_ **

**_Ravenclaw (maternal)_ **

**_Hufflepuff (blood adoption)_ **

**_Thanatos (maternal)_ **

**_Black (blood adoption)_ **

**_La’Fay (Granted by Time)_ **

**_Merlin (paternal)_ **

**_Pendragon (maternal)_ **

**_Emrys (maternal)_ **

**_Abilities:_ **

**_Parselmagic (2% unlocked)_ **

**_Blood magic (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Dark magic (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Light magic (47% unlocked)_ **

**_Death magic (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Animagus (dragon-(Multiple forms)-Yin and Yang Wolf-0% unlocked)_ **

**_Healing magic (14% unlocked)_ **

**_Natural legilimens (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Natural occulems (1% unlocked)_ **

**_Wandless magic (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Wordless magic (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Necromancy (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Photographic memory (0% unlocked)_ **

**_Familiars:_ **

**_Crimson-Original Hellfire dragon, Cerulean-Original Hydrological dragon, Ana-Original Body Control Dragon, Ama-Original Electric Dragon, Venom-Original Venom/Poison Dragon, Persephone-Original Geophysical Dragon, Lilac-Original Soul Life Memory Dragon, GD (Gun Dagger)-Original Metal/Weapon Dragon, Infinite-Original Mind Dragon, Devil-Original Demon Dragon, Golden-Original Gold Dragon, Ace-Lead Dementor, Yin-Lead Alpha, Yang-Lead Phoenix_ **

**_Element: All Ancient Elements_ **

**_Languages: Pyretounge-Phoenix language, English, Parseltongue-Snake language, Lumen-Dementor language, Dovahzul-Dragon language_ **

**_Vaults:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

**_Vault 687-Trust Vault: 1,000,000 Galleons, 999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts_ **

**_Vault 78-Family Vault: Various Weapons, Family Heirlooms, Family Books, Potion Ingredients on Status, Portraits of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans, 10,000,000 Galleons , 999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts_ **

**_Vault 456-Extra: 10,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 67-Extra: 1,000 Galleons_ **

**_Black:_ **

**_Vault 711-Extra: 20,000,000 Galleons, 999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts_ **

**_Vault 500-Extra: 499,999 Galleons, 999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts_ **

**_Vault 811-Family Vault: Books (Dark Magic, Blood Magic, Necromancy), Artifacts, 800,000 Galleons_ **

**_Peverell:_ **

**_Vault 45-Family Vault: Books (Alchemy, Runic Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) 500,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 600-Extra: 30,000,000 Galleons_ **

**_Gryffindor:_ **

**_Vault 7-Extra: 100,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 200-Extra: 20,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 135-Extra: 1,000,000 Galleons, Portrait of Godric Gryffindor_ **

**_Emrys:_ **

**_Vault 111-Extra: 60,000,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 222-Extra:50,000 Galleons_ **

**_La’Fay:_ **

**_Vault 335-700,000 Galleons, 999,999 Sickles, 7 Knuts_ **

**_Hufflepuff:_ **

**_Vault 638-Family Vault: 30,000,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 937-Extra: Books (Legilimency), Portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Crystal Daggers, 200,000 Galleons_ **

**_Ravenclaw:_ **

**_Vault 647-Extra: 700,000 Galleons, Books ( Animals, Familiars, Fighting techniques, Mind Shields, ect.)_ **

**_Vault 947-Family Vault: 100,000,000 Galleons, Portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw_ **

**_Slytherin:_ **

**_Vault 9-Family Vault: Family Artifacts, Potion Ingredients (On status), Books (Parselmagic), Extinct Snake Eggs Under Status Charm, Weapons, 900,000 Galleons_ **

**_Vault 156-Extra: 500,000 Galleons_ **

**_Thanatos:_ **

**_Vault 3-Family Vault: 10,000,000,000,000 Galleons, Books (Reaping, Souls), Locket to Teleport to Family Members, Portal to Soul keeping_ **

**_Pendragon:_ **

**_Vault 99-Family Vault: 7,282,648,264,826 Galleons, Pendragon Sword, King Portrait of King Arthur, Armor, Weapons_ **

**_Lucifer:_ **

**_Vault 666-Family Vault: Infinite Galleons, Gems (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Amber, Opal, Peridot, Moonstone, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Jade, ect.), Portal to the Underworld, Weapons, Books (How to Control Your Dragon, How to Control Your Element, ect.), Portal to Throne Room in the Underworld Throne Room_ **

**_God:_ **

**_Vault 777-Family Vault: Infinite Galleons, Books (How to level Ángels, How to banish Ángels, ect.), Power Crystal, Power rings, Power Staffs, World_ **

**_Properties:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

**_Godric’s Cottage in Godric’s Hollow England (spell damage)_ **

**_Potter Manor in Wales_ **

**_Lily Cove in Scotland_ **

**_Potter Castle in Berlin, Germany_ **

**_Lily Manor in Africa_ **

**_Prongs Apartment in New York, New York_ **

**_Black:_ **

**_12 Grimmauld Place in London_ **

**_Black Manor in China_ **

**_Black Cottage in Wales_ **

**_Marauder Den in San Francisco, California USA_ **

**_Black Villa in Paris France_ **

**_Gryffindor:_ **

**_Gryffindor Castle in Scotland_ **

**_Gryffindor Manor in London_ **

**_Peverell:_ **

**_Peverell Manor in Des Moines, Iowa USA_ **

**_Peverell Castle in Scotland_ **

**_Hallow Manor in Berlin, Germany_ **

**_La'Fay:_ **

**_Fay Manor in Scottish Highlands_ **

**_Fay Castle in Dublin Ireland_ **

**_Slytherin:_ **

**_Riddle Manor in Little Hangelton_ **

**_Slytherin Manor in London_ **

**_Slytherin Castle in York_ **

**_Serpent Manor in Dublin, Ireland_ **

**_Emyrs:_ **

**_Merlin Manor in Beijing China_ **

**_Merlin Castle in Camelot_ **

**_Ravenclaw:_ **

**_Ravenclaw Manor in Austria_ **

**_Claw Castle in USA_ **

**_Rowena's rock in California USA_ **

**_Hufflepuff:_ **

**_Hufflepuff Castle (unplottable near the Carribean)_ **

**_Puff Cottage in Africa_ **

**_Thanatos:_ **

**_Reaper Rave Castle (transportable)_ **

**_Reap Temple in Dubai_ **

**_Lucifer:_ **

**_Lucifer Castle in the middle of the Underworld_ **

**_Devil Temple in Doris, Underworld_ **

**_DTA (Demon training academy) in Loris, Underworld_ **

**_Pendragon:_ **

**_Pendragon Manor (unplottable near the Bermuda Triangle)_ **

**_God:_ **

**_Ice castle in Heaven_ **

**_ATA (Angel training academy) in Lucas, Heaven_ **

**_Other Information:_ **

**_Loyalty potions for: Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindors, Light side, Weasley Family (made by Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**_Love potions designed to hold until 5th year to Ginerva Weasley (made by Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**_Compulsion spells ( made by Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**_Core: 15% active-85% blocked_ **

**_By right of blood, owns the Deathly Hallows_ **

**_By right of blood, owns Gryffindor's Sword, (Gryffindor's familiar-Grim: Grimy)_ **

**_By right of blood, owns Ravenclaw's Diadem, (Ravenclaw's familiar-Phoenix: Fawley - Forced connection with Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**_By right of blood, owns Slytherin's Locket, Slytherin's Ring, (Slytherin's familiar-Basikisk: Medusa)_ **

**_By right of blood, owns Hufflepuffs Cup, (Hufflepuff's Familiar-The Giant Squid:Lore)_ **

**_Owns Hogwarts_ **

Harry didn’t know what most of this meant. Hell, he didn’t even know his own name. Harry looked back up at Griphook. “What is all of this?!” Harry screeched.

“This is your inheritance Mr.Potter. This is unbelievable.” Griphook said. He may have expected him to be Heir to house Potter and Black, but the rest of these were uncalled for. He was Heir to 13 houses for God’s sake, he’s also the heir to god. Wow. _This...wait...this means...we will have a ruler for the Underworld! Finally, after so long!_ Griphook thought. God, Satan, and the Grim Reaper were too old to properly lead their nations of the light, dark, and grey. What else do you expect from entities who were as old as the universe itself, and had to take in people from all universes into their kingdoms? Good thing they have an heir.

A few minutes later

Griphook let Har-no, Vortex calm down from all of this...information. Vortex finally looked up at Griphook. "What do we do now?" Vortex asked in a small voice.

"We will have you do a cleansing in the ritual room, but we will not be able to get rid of the blood adoptions since it was legal." Griphook said. "Wait here, I will get my mate. She is the head healer and the sister to the Goblin king." Vortex was then left alone in the office for a few minutes before Griphook came back with a female Goblin.

"Hello, I am Thortac and I will be in the lead for your cleansing. Follow me." Thortac said. They went through hallways looking like they were carved from a Boulder, and had many twists and turns. Thortac finally stopped at a door that was pure white. She pushed the doors open and there were many Goblins inside. There was a slab of rock in the middle of the room, and the walls had carvings on them that Vortex will soon recognize as runes. " Everyone, get in position!" There were many 'Yes ma'am's' heard around the room. Thortac snapped her fingers and Vortex was in a pure white gown. Every Goblin went into position to get ready for the cleansing. There was a force field that formed around the slab in the middle of the room.

All the Goblins put their hands on the force field and started chanting in another language. There was light of many different colors surrounding Vortex in an instant, almost like a rainbow but with white, black, grey, pink, and gold added into the mix. Vortex's vision was starting to Black out, and he started feeling immense pain. It felt like different parts of his body were going through different extents of pain, like one part of his arm felt like it was burning, but the other part felt like it was being torn apart and put back together over and over again.

Vortex couldn't handle it and he screamed, making the Goblins ears bleed but feeling lucky enough that their eardrums didn't break. They kept going until the chant ended and Vortex was out cold. One of the Goblins picked Vortex up and brought him to a medical chamber. Vortex was out for about 5 hours, on top of taking 6 hours to do the cleansing. Hagrid was Worried when 3 hours passed and he didn't see 'Harry'. He went back to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore.

~~~

_Where is he!?_ Thought Dumbledore. _I can't have him die yet!_ _ He needs to destroy all the horcruxes before he kills himself and Voldemort! _ Dumbledore made a plan once he heard the prophecy. He knew Severus told Voldemort and made a plan. Harry would be the savior of the wizarding world. _I need to search everywhere! Gringotts! Thats where he was last! I have some of his blood for a tracking spell. I'll go to Gringotts first. Blood is only for emergencies._ Dumbledore apparated to Diagon Alley and asked if they saw Harry. The Goblins of course said no because Harry was now Vortex so Dumbledore didn't use the right name. This was one bad day for Dumbledore **_. _ **

_To be continued~_ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know his name is weird but I always thought that someone using the word 'Vortex' as a name it would be cool, so I used it for this fanfiction. Some of the information on the inheritance test was from other fanfictions and some info was from Google, while the rest is made up. Hope that's ok. Have a great day!


	3. Heir and Lord rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This when Vortex gets his heir and lord rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 15 kudos and more than 200 hits i really appreciate it! I'm sorry tge chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I'm going to post a new story later today. Please enjoy the chapter!

_ Continued~ _

**_Vortex's POV_ **

I slowly opened my eyes.  _ Where am I? What happened? Why do I feel so different?  _ There were too many questions and too little information.  _ Wait...I didn’t have a white ceiling in the cupboard, let alone a ceiling. Wait...where am I!? _ I bolted straight up and immediately felt dizzy. “What in the world?” I muttered. “What happened to me?”

“Mr.Ember, you are finally awake. It’s been 11 hours. I’m glad you are ok.” The Goblin said with a toothy grin.  _ Griphook, I think it was. _

__ “What happened to me?” I asked him, hand on my head to try and focus.

“You are in a hospital room at Gringotts. We brought you here after we finished the cleansing.” Griphook replied.

“So that’s why I feel so drowsy.” I replied.

The goblin chuckled. “Would you like a mirror?” Griphook asked. I gave him a confused look. “Well, your appearance has changed quite a bit after the cleansing, especially the glamours covering mostly any physical features you had before. You have also gained some abilities.” I was stunned.  _ What!? What abilities!?  _ “Do not worry, we will get to that in time, most likely tomorrow to have you get enough training to go to hogwarts. Now, do you think you can stand up on your own?”

I nodded my head and tried to get up. Looks like I was wrong. My feet were unbalanced and I felt like I was falling. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring you to my office. I will send one of the goblins to get your lord and heir rings.”

Griphook helped me (and by helped I mean he used goblin magic to float me to his office), there were many boxes on the desk. I counted and found that there were 14 boxes in total.

“There are 4 heir rings and 10 lord rings. Which ones would you like to start with?”

“Uhm, I think I will start with the heir rings since there are less.” Griphook then pushed 4 of the boxes towards me. I picked one up, and the box said it was the Black heir ring. I put it on, and felt a tingle go down my spine. I then picked another box (Thanatos) and to say the least, it looked creepy as hell. I put it on, and it took a few minutes before a few black sticky strings of something (maybe demon goo or something???) latched around my left pointer finger and then my left forearm went up in flames. It didn’t hurt but after the fire went out, my arm looked pretty cool, but scary looking as well. Did I mention that my left upper arm is only attached to my torso by what looks like about 10 muscles? No? Ok, just me?  _ What the fuck!? Ok… calm down (Vortex???) It’s normal right? Right!? Oh god this is weird!  _ I then picked up another box, God. I put this one on my right middle finger.  _ Oh god!  _ My right forearm fell off. It fell off!! And it didn’t even hurt! Griphook even looked surprised, and then we were even more shocked when my arm started regrowing. But it looked like it was a mixture of glass, ice, water (and was that crystal?) with holes in it. And then the upper part of my arm had weird yellow lines and markings on it.

The fourth box was Lucifer. I put it on my right pointer finger.  _ This one hurt like hell.  _ All I felt was my legs feeling they were breaking, but when I looked down they were perfectly intact, except for some new markings. After I finished putting on the heir rings the Black and Thanatos ring merged into one on my left pointer finger, and the God and Lucifer ring merged into one on my right middle finger. Now for the lord rings.  _ This is gonna be fun. _

__ Turns out it wasn’t that bad. The founders (which I just learned who they were through Griphook) had a flash of light when they accepted me with their house colors. The rest of them were pretty normal, and then like the heir rings, the lord rings on each of my hands merged into 1 or 2 rings. 

" Now what do I do?” I asked Griphook.

"Would you like me to escort you to one of your vaults? If I am not mistaken,there is supposed to be a portal to lead to your parents ." I nodded my head and then Griphook stood up and motioned for me to follow him. After the cart ride, we arrived at the vault. "Only blood members of the family can enter the vault, so you must go alone."

"Alright." I replied. I pushed open the vault door, and I guess Griphook was right. There was a Portal right in the middle of all the artifacts and gold pikes that looked like they could go on forever. "Should I go in it?" I asked.

"Go ahead. I will not stop you from doing so." Griphook replied. That was all the confirmation I needed. I stepped in.

_ To be continued~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be what Vortex see's when he goes into the portal. Have a nice day/evening/night!


	4. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be violence and murder in this chapter, and at the beginning Vortex is meeting his parents...soooo...yeah. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first time writing violence and stuff and it is not going to be the last time I do it on this story. Soooo TW (Trigger Warning): Mentions of murder, violence, seducing people and stuff, and some cringe (at least to me) in the beginning, and gender-bending Vortex (don’t know if that triggers people or nah)

_ Continued~  _

It was different. It was scary. But it was so  _ beautiful.  _ When I went into the portal, I almost walked into the back of what seemed to be a throne. I heard people talking, and when I stepped through, they immediately stopped. There were 2 other throne-like chairs, and sitting in them were the most beautiful, but the scariest people I have ever seen. I noticed there were other people in the room. The woman in the throne turned around and saw me and I suddenly felt like someone was in my mind. She dragged me in front of her seat and made me bow on my knees.

"Who are you!?" She said in a feral voice. "And tell the truth! We do not tolerate liars!" She said. "My name is Harry Potter." I croaked out in a whisper. "Liar!" She yelled. "I can smell the lie off of you! Who are you!? You're full name!" She kept yelling. I could feel the people behind me whispering and shivering behind me as this woman kept yelling at me. "I'm sorry!" I said. "I only just learned my name. It is Vortex Lucifer Ember-Thanatos-Slytherin-Ravenclaw -Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Potter-Black- Peverell-La’Fay- Pendragon- Emrys. That is what the inheritance test said." I replied. I suddenly felt in control of my body again, but I made no move to get up. "Vortex?" She asked in a whisper. Now everyone was looking at me, including the male in the other throne. " Do you have the inheritance test with you?" She asked. "I believe I do." I replied. I dived in my pocket and finally found the 3 papers. I then passed it to her and she read through it with the male. They then looked back at me with tears in their eyes. " Did I do something wrong!?" I asked, panic in my voice. "My son…" she said, tears threatening to fall over, and arms wide open in a hug. She then stood up and wrapped me in a comforting hug. "My son, my son, my son…" she kept repeating. The male then stood up and corrected the woman. "Our son." He said, joining the hug. He then looked up and shouted at the people still in the room, "What are you still doing here!? Get out!"

**_2 hours later_ **

"So, where have you been?" The woman, my mother asked. "You went missing when you were just over 1 years old. We were so worried, and we couldn't sense your core so we thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I was with my relatives on my mother's side of the family." "I am your mother though." Thanatos said. "Aren't you my bearer? The inheritance test said that Lily Potter née Evans-Hufflepuff was my mother through blood adoption or something like that. It also said that James Potter-Gryffindor was my Sire through blood adoption." I explained. "I have been living with my mothers' mean sister, Petunia, and her husband and son. They don't have magic though." My father looked furious. "So," he said, "You have been living with muggles, and you had almost all of your magic bound by Dumbledore, and Dumbledore let you be blood adopted by the Potters!?" My father said furiously. "That sounds about right." I replied. I had a feeling that the Dursley’s would be punished, but I didn't quite mind the thought of it. The next thing I knew, we were marching over to number 4 privet drive.

We went up to the house and knocked on the door. Petunia and her horse-like face opened the door. "Hello? What may I help you with?" She said in her sickly sweet voice. "Hello Mrs. Dursley. Do you mind if we enter your home." My father asked, and I'm pretty sure I saw my aunt blush. Who wouldn't though. If my dad showed up in front of my house with his black hair slicked back, piercing blue eyes that had tints of turquoise in them, and wearing a white button up shirt (that showed off his tattoo that was a pair of devils horns, tail, and staff), with a dark blue vest over it, and black dress pants with a blue tie, I would be blushing as well. I couldn't wait to see Vernon's reaction to my mother, and Dudleys reaction to me. Petunia led us into her home, into the living room. I was in my female form so I was dressed in a beautiful pale yellow dress that had a black corset in the middle with white laces. The dress went down to the middle of my thigh, and in the back it went to the middle of my calfs. I changed my hair color to be platinum blonde to match my mother's hair in her human form. It had streaks of black in it to match my father's hair. My eyes were silver from my mother with hints of dark blue. I had a plain black ring on my right index finger, and had a golden necklace that matched my golden hair tie putting my hair up in a ponytail. My mother was wearing a red dress that also had a corset. She had fishnet stockings under the dress and had beautiful black heels, and a white pearl necklace.

“Who was at the door!?” I could hear my uncle scream. “Vernon, come down and bring Dudley.” We waited a few minutes before Vernon and his walrus-like self walked down the stairs with a more muscular looking Dudley trailing behind him. Vernons eyes landed on my mother and I could tell he was having trouble not going over to her and having his way with her.

“Is this your son?” My mother asked them. “Yes he is.” Petunia replied enthusiastically. “His name is Dudley, and he is such a good boy!” Petunia exclaimed. “Do you mind if I send my little Vortex up to his room so they can talk to each other? They seem about the same age. My daughter is 11.” Dudley finally looked at me and blushed. “That would be perfect! My little boy is 12 so it would be perfect.” My mother sent me up with Dudley to his room. He opened the door and it was actually clean. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to sit. “So, I’m Vortex and those were my parents. I’m 11 and my favorite color is green.” I said with a smile. He looked at me and my features. For an 11 year old, I had pretty big breasts. I also made sure to keep my figure the same from my male form: hourglass. I had pretty big thighs that could probably crush a brick, and my facial features were delicate, a small button nose, silver and blue eyes that you could get lost in, and pink plump lips that were oh so kissable. I found that out when Dudley kissed me. I, of course, kissed back. When he finally pulled away he was flustered. “I-I-I’m sorry! I c-couldn’t control myself, and you are very pretty and-“ I cut him off with another kiss. Then another. I straddled his lap and placed his hands on my hips while my hands were on his neck.

•there is going to be blood,and violence or some shit from here up until you see this ●○●

If you want to skip you can•

I started to kiss him more passionately. I started to grab him from the front of the neck instead of the back and slowly started to push him down on the bed. I didn’t move my hands and kept my grip and started to tighten them. He started to struggle and was screaming, but his screams were muffled with my lips on his. I picked up the front part of my dress and grabbed a dagger. I stabbed his arm and carved little flowers onto his chest enough to leave a mark but not kill him. I then started going deeper and making his arm muscles visible and I could see his blood seeping out of him like a river. I kept him alive and awake with magic to make this experience last longer.

**_No ones POV_ **

Vortex was unaware of her eyes changing from a delicate silver with blue to red and a piercing blue. Something started to drip from her eyes, like tears, except that they were a liquid made from gems that matched the color of her eyes. She started unconsciously lying burns all over Dudley. By this time Vortex stopped kissing him and cast a silencing spell so only she could hear his screams. The liquid that came from her eyes engulfed her eyes so her eyes were completely covered in red and blue. There was so much they dripped onto Dudley and acted like acid, burning a holes through his body. Vortex took this last second and decided how to kill Dudley. She then placed her hands on his chest and started to freeze his lungs, making him unable to inhale or exhale, and started burning his head into ashes. She then left his decapitated body in his room on his bed, fixed herself up and went downstairs. She could tell that her mother did the same thing, seduce then kill. She walked into the living room and saw Petunias body in her seat, eyes open devoid of life. “Nice kill dad!” She congratulated her father.

●○●

He stood up and smiled at his child.” Did you kill the pig?” He asked. “Yes I did. It was pretty easy and fun. Though I am confused.” She replied. “What are you confused about my dear?” He asked. “Well… when I was killing Dudley there was a… liquid that seeped from… my eyes and dripped onto Dudley and made holes through his body. Can either you or mom do that?” She questioned. “———“ She couldn’t hear him as she collapsed onto the floor.

_ To be continued~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any errors please tell me. I would usually post at 12 but I wanted to make this chapter a little longer because I thought it was too short.


	5. Explanation:part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of the explanation to why Vortex collapsed. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner I literally woke up at 12 in the afternoon so yea.

_ Continued~ _

Vortex woke up back in the castle of his parents. He could hear 3 people talking about something but couldn't decipher what. "Hmm?" Vortex whined. "My baby!" His mother gushed, "Your alright!" Vortex was confused as hell right now. "What happened? And why does my body hurt so much? I feel like I've been run over by a truck...and then trampled on by centaurs." His mother looked shocked. "You don't know? Well, let your father explain. Honey?"

**_Back at the Dursley’s - roughly 4 hours earlier_ **

Vortex's eyes glazed over and then she collapsed. "Vortex!?" Her father yelled. He ran to her so she didn't fall onto the floor. He carried her and teleported to the castle while he notified his wife and husband (Thanatos and God if you didn't know) about the situation. He immediately pressed onto the minds of the 10 best healers in all of the nation. 'Get to the castle immediately, I have a problem with my son' was the message that he sent and it wouldn't stop repeating until they located his son. Immediately he set down Vortex on a guest bed and made her as comfortable as possible and started to check her breathing and heart rate. The healers came in a few minutes. "What took you so long!?!" Lucifer scolded them. "We apologize you're majesty, we were caught in business and couldn't arrive immediately." One of the healers answered. "I don't care what happened! What is wrong with my daughter!?" He yelled at them. To be honest none of them had any idea about what was happening to her until one female nurse stepped forward. "She is going through an early inheritance you're majesty. It is most likely because she is a mix of so many species and all the power she holds because of being the heir to all of the primary nations. You and the other rulers came into an early inheritance yourselves I wouldn't be surprised if your son came into an early inheritance as well." She explained. After she was done talking something happened to Vortex. His breathing was getting more ragged and his body was slowly changing. His face features became a little more delicate for a male and his shoulder width got a few centimeters smaller. His waist most likely got smaller by a few inches and his hips got wider by an inch or two. His ass got rounder and bigger making it look perfect, and his thighs grew a little larger just as his calfs, feet, hands, and arms grew smaller. He looked like a very curvy doll, he looked perfect. This when the temperature in the room tated to drop and because of the temperatures the healers were forced out and only Stan could withstand the heat. Vortex's hair was starting to change color from her original black to gold and white split in the middle (kind of like a melanie martinez look y'know?). The gold side had black white silver and pink highlights whereas the white side had the rainbow colors as highlights (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple). 

A marking came onto her head and it was a circle with a six pointed star in the middle. On the right half it had a tall demon horn and a spikey tail that had a ball at the end that was covered in spikes. On the left side there was a demon horn that went downwards and had a tail that was skinny and had a heart at the end. Meanwhile there was a hole digging its way into Vortex's belly button and in its place there were gems and metals growing into it. There was a gem for every color in her hair. Beryl for red, gold for gold, tsavorite for green, paraiba tourmaline for blue, benitoite for purple, crystal for white, black tourmaline for black, silver for silver, citrine for orange, yellow tourmaline for yellow, and pezzottaite for pink. Her markings of snakes and her natural markings to show her powers were getting more distinct by the second. It all finally stopped and the healers were safe to go back in the room without being burned alive. "Check her vitals and report to me every hour." The Grim reaper and God arrived together at that time. "What happened to my baby!?" Thanatos screeched. "She is fine my dear. The healers said she was going onto an early inheritance but it was extra early because we all went into early inheritances." Satan explained to his wife and husband while holding his wife. "Will he be okay?" She asked. "Yes, he will be okay." He responded. "Your magesties come quickly something is happening to the heir!" One of the healers yelled. Guess they spoke too soon.

_ To be continue~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your confused about anything just leave a comment and I'll answer them as soon as possible. Thantos and the Grim reaper are the same person. Satan and lucifer are the same person. Lucifer thanatos and God are married and mated. God leads the light, Satan leads the dark, and the Grim reaper leads the silver in the afterlife. All of these nations put together are named The Primaries.


	6. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vortex gets his explanation and he goes back to the wizarding world.

_ Continued~ _

The three royals rushed to their child's side but couldn't get anywhere near him now as it felt if you were in so much as an 8 feet radius you felt like you were dying. Everything in the room was being destroyed including the bed that Vortex was laying on. After it broke he was suspended in mid-air, and there were some holes in the walls. The loudest sounds you could hear were the healers screaming out in pain, and the person in the room was the source that made everyone want to die.

"Ahhhh!" One of the healers screamed at the top of their lungs. They were apparently the only healer with a brain, as she tried to get as far away from Vortex to stop, or at least lessen the pain. When she was safely around 3 meters away, she started screaming what was wrong with Vortex. "He's developing his different forms! Everyone get away from him! He'll go into override soon!" The people, thankfully, listened and started to crawl away from Vortex, and when they finally made it out of his field of death, they were breathing sighs of relief knowing they could live another day.

Vortex's parents didn't feel as much pain but it still hurt like hell. When they heard the healer say he was going into override they immediately linked hands and walked into the field of death. The closer they got to Vortex, the more they felt like dying. When they finally got close enough, they all put a hand over his important features, the gem on his stomach for his bearer, the mark on his head for his dark sire, and his heart for his light sire. It certainly did the trick as Vortex wasn't lashing out as everything was starting to come to a stop. Everything was put back in order and Vortex passed out.

**_Back to the present_ **

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was happening and-" Vortex was shushed by his mother.

"I love you child of mine, but shut up. We don't care what you do as long as you're safe. Alright?" She got a nod in response. "Glad you understand. Now, before at the house of the farm animals-" Vortex let a giggle escape his lips from the way his mother referred to the Dursleys "-you were going to ask your father a question. What was it?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if any of you could make this acid...substance I guess, flow from your eyes. It happened while I was killing Dudley. And it burned holes through his body. Can any of you do that?"

Everyone let out choked noises to the question. "No none of us can do that" replied Jehovah (God). "But...I believe it has to do with the gem in your stomach. What were the colors of the 'acid' as you described it?" He asked his heir.

"Well now that I look at the gem, the acid was dripping red and blue, and the shade was exact to the gems on my stomach. I think it may be a defense mechanism because it didn't flow down with gravity, I wanted it to go to specific places so my fun wouldn't be ruined so soon, so the acid follows my commands I'm guessing."

"Well that's good." Lucifer replied. "You can use that to your advantage when you’re having trouble with certain people." He explained.

"I guess." Vortex replied hazily. Then a sudden thought came to him.  _ What's happening in the real world? Wait, what day is it in the real world!?  _ He questioned himself.  _ And I need to train with Griphook to control myself tomorrow! Dammit!  _ "Um...mom?" Vortex questioned.

"Yes sweetie?" His mother replied.

“I may or may not have to go back to the wizard Int world to train with the goblins so I can be in control when I go to Hogwarts.” Said Vortex. He looked up from where he was looking at his hands and saw his parents discussing something.

“All right, we decided something for your situation. You will train with the Goblins but we will be able to come at any time to watch you train. When the time comes, we will bring you to the Hogwarts express and buy you the best of all books in the world to get you as much knowledge as possible. Is that clear?” Lucifer said. A nod is his answer. “Alright then, when did you have to leave?” He asked.

“Well I had to train with them the day after I got here. I don’t know what day it is so I’m not sure.” He replied.

“Well then ok.” God replied. “Your mother will pick an outfit for you when you leave alright. Feel free to use as many of our funds in the vaults as you want all right. Just stay safe and then you can do whatever you want.” Vortex nodded his head and after his fathers left his mother went straight to the closet to pick out an outfit for her sweet child.

**_1 and a half hours later (she needs her child to be fashionable ok)_ **

“Oh my baby!” Thanatos cooed. Vortex wore a tsavorite colored silk shirt tucked into black skinny jeans that cupped his figure well. He was also wearing pretty black high-heeled boots that had intricate green and gold swirls. To add onto the look he grew out his hair to past his shoulder blade and had a gold shine while in the light. To add the frosting on the cake he was wearing a necklace made of obsidian and had a tsavorite gem in the middle. All the jewelry he was wearing had a tsavorite gem like on his bracelet, hair band, and ring (in this fan fiction you can hide, show, and change the heir/lord rings if it pleases the person). “You look amazing my sweet cinnamon roll!” His mother gushed. 

“Mom stop it!” Vortex said in a teasing tone. He knew he looked good but not  _ that  _ good from his mother’s reaction. “I need to leave. I don’t want to risk hurting people unless they piss me off, and the only way to do that is to train.” Vortex said sadly.

“I understand baby, let’s get you to the portal.” It was a 5 minute walk to the throne room. Many people were there from all the nations to send off their future king. Many men's eyes widened like saucers once they saw the heir. He may be 11 but they were attracted to him. Who wouldn’t be attracted to a masterpiece like that. Many had to look away from the sheer grace Vortex held.

Vortex faced his mother once he was in front of the portal. “Bye mom, bye dad, bye papa. I’m gonna miss you, make sure to visit me, ok?” Vortex asked. He got a nod from each of his parents that had tears in their eyes that threatened to fall over. “Good, or else I would have came back and bothered the hell out of you.” They all let out a laugh. “Love you.” Said Vortex as he stepped into the portal back to the wizarding world. 

_ To be continued~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m making a new schedule, I’m posting every Sunday around 12 because I can’t be punctual to save my life.


	7. A new house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vortex a new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that I'm late at posting...again...but at least I posted right? Enjoy!

_ Continued~ _

Vortex was found back in his vault. He walked outside his vault to find Griphook. "I see you've gone through some changes while there. My Lord, you are back so soon." Vortex looked at him confused.

"How long was I gone?" Vortex asked the Goblin.

"You were gone for about 4 hours." Replied Griphook.

"What?" Vortex could have sworn that he was gone for at least 8 hours. "Thank you. So I guess 2 hours over there is 1 hour over here then. Well then Griphook can I go see one of my properties now and choose which one to live in. I'm pretty sure that I won't be comfortable living in an...undesirable place." Vortex stated. Griphook grinned a wide toothy grin.

"Follow me, my Lord." Vortex followed Griphook back to his office. Griphook pulled a file from his desk and set it down in front of Vortex. "Here are all of the available properties." Vortex picked up the folder and skimmed the properties. He found one very interesting: Reaper Rave Castle. It was transportable which was good. And since it's a castle, it should be a decent size. His mother won't mind, she loves him way too much and she just met him.

"Griphook, I think I will take Reaper Rave Castle. How will I access it since it's transportable?" Vortex questioned.

"All of your properties should be connected to your lord and heir rings, just focus on the specific ring and you should get the property in your mind. Pick which one you would like and you will be transported there. You may go there and this transaction will be ended." Vortex thanked Griphook and envisioned the house in his mind.

It looked nice, he pictured himself there and when he opened his eyes he was there, well, at least in front of it. The front yard was extremely large and beautiful. It was so big that it would be an exercise just getting through the yard to the actual living space. The yard looked like a zoo, in a good way. There were snakes of all kinds around, some animals that aren't normal like white tigers, panthers, and lions, half-bred animals like a mix between a lion and a cheetah, and there were magical creatures like some dementors on the outskirts guarding the castle and the gates (and they let him in because they recognized him as an the heir). There were even peacocks and unicorns. The castle looked huge from this distance. That only means it will look bigger when Vortex gets closer.

**_Vortex's POV_ **

I started walking closer to the castle and noticed none of the animals were trying to attack me. I paid it no mind and continued. I finally got to the front after about an 8 minute walk. I found many crests on the door including the Ravenclaw, Thanatos, Pendragon, and Emrys crest on the door. I touched the door and felt the magic surge inside of me. I couldn't help but notice the bits of magic coming from the animals and a few bigger pieces of some unknown presence connecting to my own magic. It was amazing. I opened the door and what I saw was amazing and unexpected.

I walked into a huge foyer that looked like it could fit the Dursleys' house inside of it and it had many fireplaces for the floo and couches in a nice royal blue with bronze and silver designs. There were armchairs to match and there were beautiful side tables that were a nice brown-red color and had a blood red tint when the light hit it. I walked past another door and there was a huge ballroom. This could probably fit the whole of privet drive inside of it. The walls were a beautiful dark green and had many portraits of people like Merlin and my parents. The floor looked like crystal, and if you looked closely, you could see the outlines of supposedly all the animals on the land. There were many doors leading out so I went to the first one on the left. There was a beautiful dining room that had crystal utensils and cups and plates and looked like they were well kept with no dirt seen. The table itself looked to be a black abyss. It looked so dark you couldn't even see the outline of where the edges were. The chairs looked like silver and had empty squares on each one on the backing. The chair at the head of the table was gold instead of silver and like the other chairs, had a cushion, but instead of being black it was green. I sat down in the chair and saw that the empty square disappeared and then all of the crests of my houses showed up on the seat. This was incredible.

I walked back into the ballroom and went to the second door on the left and I walked into a nice kitchen with many house elves. When I walked in they all stood up at me with tears in their eyes. One of the elves asked, "Is you being our new master? Is you the heir to our previous master?" I nodded and the elf exploded into tears, as did the others.

"Woah there, calm down, umm I'm Vortex, what are your names?" I asked.

"I be Tina, the second in charge of the kitchen. This be Tomkins, Head of the kitchen. Mimsy be the Head of the cleaning elf. Lulu is being the elf for the dragon holders. The rest be doings the work." The elf, apparently named Tina, answered.

"Thank you Tina. Do you mind making me a meal of steak and mashed potatoes with some champagne since it is almost dinner?" I asked.

"Yes master!" Tina exclaimed. "Of course!" Everyone started working on the food immediately and I went to explore the rest of the house. I then went back to the ballroom and went to the first door on the right. I walked into a smaller dining room fit for a family instead of a party. It had a smaller table that was a dark brown that reflected a yellowish-gold color. The chairs matched the table and had small yellow cushions on them. The walls were a nice pale yellow and the room overall was comforting. I think this is my favorite room so far. I walked back to the ballroom and went to the second door on the right. It looked like a bedroom, but it was a bathroom!?  _ What!?  _ It had marble flooring and had 2 sinks with a huge mirror. There were flowers in between the sinks, and the toilet looked really fancy,, like it was so white it could pass for a light. I then went back to the ballroom and went to the door in the back. I opened the door to find a huge staircase that looked like gold. The railings had a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake: The house animals. And each one was in their house colors. I walked up the stairs and briefly saw a huge hallway. 

**_Then it all went black._ **

_ To be continued~ _


	8. Meeting the Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I posted this early because I need to sleep and I took the whole of yesterday (which was only a few hours since I woke up at 2 in the afternoon) to finish writing this chapter. I know this is short, but I've been really busy and once winter break comes, I think the chapters are going to be longer since I'll have more time, but I can't make any promises. Please enjoy this if you can!

_ Continued~ _

_ What the hell happened?  _ I thought. I opened my eyes and found a blue snout in my face. "Who are you?" I heard the blue snout say.

"I'm Vortex. Who are you?" I asked in return.

"We are the ancient dragons, and you are our master." The blue snout said. 

"You're a dragon!? And you said 'our', so there's more of you!?" I said. 

"Yes, there are. You have yet to name us as well. Please get on with it, and don't give us stupid names please. We had to eat our last master because he gave us disrespectful names." They said.

"Ok. Where are the rest of you?" I asked. The snout moved back so I could see them, and the dragon was huge! I could also see a few more. They were all different colors, and the one talking to me was blue. There was also a red, orange, yellow, green, purple, pink, black, white, silver, and gold dragon, so there were 11 in total. "Ok, so I'm going to point to you and give you your names. Wait. What are your genders? Or are you non-binary?" I asked.

"Our gender is also in your hands. But again, we can also be non-binary." The red dragon said.

"Ok," I pointed to the red dragon, "Crimson, male," I pointed to the orange dragon, "Ama, male," yellow, "Ana, female," green, "Venom, male," blue, "Cerulean, female" purple, "Violet, female" pink, "Persephone, femal" silver, "GD, male" black, "Obsidian, male" white, "Infinite, female" gold, " and Golden, female." I said all at once.The dragons looked pleased with their names and matching genders.

"You are smart, we all accept you and our names. We shall merge with your body and you will become a vessel. A vessel is usually only fit to hold one dragon and more would cause you to break apart, but you are a special case, especially since we are the original dragons and not as weak as our offspring. You will be able to use our powers such as poison and earth, but to enhance this power you must call upon us, touch our mark, or bring us out. We will be permanently attached to your body until you die and we each claim a place of your body that you choose. But be aware to enhance our power to the maximum, you must show the piece of your body that holds our marking. You may also need to create an outfit like our previous masters so you can wield us. You may now choose our spots."

Ok that was a lot of i formation to take in. Ok let's do this. "Crimson, left forearm." The dragon disappeared immediately and saw the red dragon mark on my left forearm, and the mark was bright red, so it stood out effectively against the burn marks I got from my lord and heir rings."Ama, left bicep, Ana, right bicep, Venom, right calf, Cerulean, right forearm, Violet, left calf, Persephone, right thigh, GD, left thigh, Obsidian, back, Infinite, chest, and Golden, neck." Each dragon etched themselves on my skin and I felt a pleasant hum go through my body. My life is really crazy. _ Eh, not my fault. _

_ To be continued~ _


	9. IDK what to name this, ummmm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yes I know this is trash, yes I know I could do better, and yes I know I should push my brain to work but my muse is running low, and YouTube is more addicting then before, and so are other fanfictions too. I'm sorry and I really have no excuses. I only really had ideas for powers and fight scenes and weapons for this fanfiction and I am kind of bored with writing all of this background and I suck at writing and my grammar is horrible because i suck a ELA and the only thing I want is for people to enjoy this so, yea. Enjoy! 😥😭

_ Continued~ _

__ _ Well, let's get back to exploring.  _ I finally noticed I was in a bedroom. It was beautiful and so amazing. It was a huge room that was roughly about triple the size of the small dining area. The theme was blue, black, and silver. The bed had royal blue sheets that had silver swirls on them and silver pillows and the mattress felt as soft as a cloud looked. I finally got up and saw the floor was a wood, a white wood that had silver circles on them in rings, and there was a light blue, almost white, rug around the bed. There were nightstands on both sides of the bed, matching the floor. There was a beautiful chandelier smack dab in the middle of the room that had enchanted flames to look black. There were 4 doors in the room. I opened one that was next to the left night stand. It was a huge bathroom with a huge tub that looked like a swimming pool. The floor was black marble and the counters were white gold with yellow-gold accents on the faucet and the frame of the mirrors. The tub also looked to be a mixture of white gold and white marble and had many buttons on the side of the tub. (The tub is  **_in_ ** the floor so the buttons would technically be on the floor.) I went back to the room and opened the door that was to the right of the right nightstand. This was apparently a walk-in closet. It was pretty bare but for the clothes that were already there looked high quality. I walked to the door that was on the East wall and saw that it led to a study that was quaint and elegant. It had a black desk that almost looked like it could be a dark green in front of a window looking onto the ground.  _ So I guess I'm on the second floor and facing the back yard then,  _ I inferred.  _ Is that a wall?  _ I asked myself,  _ i guess there is more to the castle then.  _ The asthetic for the room was definitely all Slytherin with all the black, green, and silver. The floor was an emerald carpet that was warm most likely because snakes like warmth, I am pretty sure that is a muggle version of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and everything was so dark that there were some accents of green, the lightest shade of green being neon that I seemed to like very much. There were candle floating in the corners of the room and in the middle that were enchanted to look sliver as well. I went back to the room, and I went to the door that was in front of the bed and it led me back to the hallway I was originally in because I noticed the stairs.

"Master?" I heard someone say from below me. I looked down and saw one of the house elves, Tina.

"Yes Tina?" I answered her.

"Masters food is ready. Would you like it in the big Slytherin dining room or in the small Hufflepuff room? Or any other place?" Tina asked.

"Um, is there a place for me to eat outside?" I asked politely to the overly happy elf.

"Yes, there be's a place in the front of masters home. And a place in the back yard, and a place in the middle ground in between the front and back of masters home." Tina replied.

"I think I would like to eat in front of the castle Tina. Would you mind leading the way there?" I responded.

"Of course master!" Tina turned away and then started leading me down the stairs, through the ball room, through the foyer, and onto the grounds. She kept walking and then made a turn to the right. She walked on the path with me following her and then she led me to a secluded area that had a nice white table, white benches that had cushions on them, and had my meal right on the table. I gave Tina my thanks and sat down and started to eat.

**No one's POV**

Vortex was unaware of something hiding in the shadows, he was totally unprepared for this. 

'And who may you be, roaming my domain, hmm?" Vortex turned around and was faced with something he thought was fake, or would never encounter.

_ To be continued~ _


	10. Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Claudia is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know why I wrote so much diolouge.

_ Continued~ _

_ Basilisk. A basilisk! My day couldn't have gotten better.  _ He thought. The basilisk was huge, like it could have challenged the size of the castle itself. It was a beautiful white color and when the light hit it, the scales had a light tint of green. Her eyes were a neon green that had a special spark to them.

"Holy shit!" Vortex screamed.  _ Ok just think! Wait, you can speak Parseltongue idiot! Here goes nothing.  _ 'Hi?" Vortex hissed. The basilisk stopped in its tracks.

'You can ssspeak my language?" The basilisk hissed, very intrigued. 

'Yea, I guess I can." He hissed back.

'A two-legged ssspeaker! Yesss! Wait, why are you in my domain?" The basilisk asked.

'Well this is my bearers house, and well I'm 11 and I'm going to Hogwarts so I can't really stay in the Underworld. Also, I have to train with the Goblins so I don't, y'know, break peoples heads open because they pissed me off and stuff like that." He replied.

'Of courssse ssspeaker! Will you be my massster?" The basilisk asked enthusiastically. 

'Um, sure I guess. One more thing, how come I'm not being petrified right now?" Vortex asked.

'That'sss becaussse usss big sssnakes have two modesss on our eyesss. One for petrification and the other for normal thingsss. Oh! What is your name massster?" The basilisk asked. 

'My name is Vortex. Are you a male or female? And what's your name?" Vortex asked in return.

'I am a female and my name is Claudia." The basilisk answered.

'So… you want something to eat or something?" Vortex asked awkwardly. 

'Yes massster! Do you have any deer meat?"

'Umm, I'm not sure. Let me ask Tina" Vortex switched back to English. "Tina!" Vortex called out. There was a pop almost immediately. 

"Yes master?" Tina asked.

"Do we have deer meat for Claudia?" Vortex asked the elf.

"Yes master we do. Would she like it cooked or raw?" Tina asked.

Vortex turned to Claudia and asked, 'Do you want the meat cooked or raw?"

'Raw pleassse massster!" Claudia said.

"She wants it raw, Tina. I want it here as soon as possible please." Tina then popped off to the kitchens and came back two minutes later with the raw deer. Tina placed it in front of Claudia and popped off. Claudia started eating her meal right as Vortex started eating his.  _ This day was pretty good huh?  _ Vortex thought to himself.  _ Until tomorrow then. _

_ To be continued~ _


	11. Training part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m so sorry I left this fic alone. So many things happened like my mom and grandparents tested positive for COVID and then they ended up being safe and then my internet and cable cut out for like 2 weeks and then my chapter was deleted so life did not work in my favor. But I’m back so yea. Here, have a chapter to ease your pain.

_ Continued~ _

|Time skip to the next day|

Vortex had a full belly and was on his way to Gringotts to meet Griphook again for his training. To be honest, Vortex was excited to train his powers.  _ Well here goes nothing.  _ Vortex then teleported (not apparated because he doesn’t need wizard magic) to Diagon alley (Clarifier: Vortex only went to Gringotts so he didn’t go anywhere else for his shopping). Vortex finally realized that he didn’t get everything he needed for school.  _ I’ll get it after I train.  _ He thought to himself. Vortex was wearing a white button-up shirt with pale yellow buttons, black slacks, a pale yellow vest, and a yellow and gold tie. He decided to grow his (white) hair to his shoulders and tied it in a small bun on the nape of his neck with a yellow hair tie, while his eyes were also yellow with cat pupils, and his scar was gone...mostly. In all honesty, he was getting admirable and wanting looks as he stepped into the bank. Many people were even stealing glances at him. It was pretty early, around 6 so there weren’t many people so he walked up to an empty teller.

“How may I help you?” The goblin asked boredly.

“Good morning master goblin, I am here to meet with Griphook to train.” Vortex replied happily. The goblin looked up at him and blinked from actually receiving a little inkling of respect from a human. He was much more motivated to help this human now.

“Yes sir, let me get Master Griphook.” The goblin said and hopped off of his stool to go get Griphook. Vortex was left on his own as he played with the hem of his sleeves and let his power flow throw his body to relax him a little more. Finally, the goblin returned with Griphook walking next to him.

“Ah Mr.Ember, pleasure to see you again.” Griphook said, looking pleased that Vortex was here. “Follow me, I’ll bring you to the underground training grounds.” Griphook instructed. Vortex did as he was told and followed Griphook and gave his goodbyes to the master goblin. Griphook led him down many twists and turns before they were standing in front of a huge oakwood door. Griphook pushed it open and there was a huge room with many weapons on the walls. There were many leavers off to the side in a glass case so they weren’t accidentally pulled. “This,” Griphook started, “is a training ground with, as you can see, weapons, armor, potions, and settings to learn how to fight in different environments. I will be teaching you how to harness your dragon abilities today. Change into something more comfortable and we’ll get started.”

**Few minutes later**

Vortex was now wearing a loose white tank top that showed off his slightly muscled arms and torso and wore loose black shorts that went to his mid thigh.

“Glad you're comfortable now. Take a seat on the floor.” Vortex obeyed. “I want you to bring out your dragon markings. Really focus on them since this is your first time doing this, then it’ll come instinctively if you're in danger in the future.” Griphook instructed. A slight glow showed on Vortex’s body as he focused on pulling his markings out. The glow slightly changed to match the color of the dragons on each body part. Vortex opened his eyes after he was done and his eyes glowed a pale yellow, almost white, before settling back to the original bright yellow he had. “Great, now, close your eyes again and I want you to find your dragons in your mind and greet them, get along with them and tell them what you’re doing now. Dragons don’t like liars. After you’ve talked, ask to use some of their powers to train yourself.” Griphook instructed. Vortex closed his eyes and was pulled into his mind.

**In Vortex’s mind**

“Hello?” Vortex asked. He heard something from his right and turned to look at it. He was faced with an orange dragon. “Ama? Is that you?” Vortex asked the orange dragon. The dragon lit up.

“Eeeeehhh!” The dragon squealed. “Master remembers me!” The dragon then came right at Vortex and transformed into a human man with scales, tannish skin with orange freckles, fully orange eyes, orange horns, sharp fangs, huge smile, and a pale orange suit and gave Vortex a bone crushing hug. He then let go and took a few steps back, with that goofy smile still on his face.

“Where is everyone else Ama?” Vortex asked confused. Suddenly, there was a glow of every color and all the dragons showed up in their human forms (at least as close as they could). They all had warm smiles on their faces when they saw him.

“Hello master. I’m glad you could find us.” Cerulean said. She had a slight hourglass figure, a blue tint to her skin, dark blue scales, blue horns, fully blue eyes, long pointed fangs that curved slightly outwards and a pale blue button up and pencil skirt (can’t have them looking weird or old fashioned now can we). “What did you need us for?” She asked. 

“Well I’m at Gringotts right now and training my powers with Griphook and I came here to ask if I could borrow a little of your powers so I can learn how to use them.” Vortex answered honestly.

Cerulean hummed, pleased to hear that he had no intention to lie to them. “We can make that work. But know that we can only give you a little power at a time. Too much power can overload your body and can damage you up to the point where we can’t even fix you, so be careful.” Cerulean instructed.

“Ok I don’t mind. As long as we’re all safe. Also, thanks guys.” Vortex smiled at them. All of them slightly glowed and channeled pieces of their powers into Vortex. Vortex was then pulled out of his mind.

**Out of Vortex’s mind**

From someone else’s point of view, the changes that happened to Vortex were fascinating but a little scary. The dragon markings etched themselves into his skin. His hair grew a few inches longer and had added colors to it, while his fangs grew longer and slightly curved like a snake’s. His skin got a healthy tan glow and rainbow freckles. He also got a mini dragon tail that was dripping green acid and when he opened his eyes they started to drip the gem-ish liquid with all the colors. Griphook was fascinated and quite scared if this was a little bit of power that Vortex asked for.

“Now what do I do?” Asked Vortex.

“Let’s see how you work in different environments. Let’s test out how you work near plants first.” Griphook then walked over to the leavers, opened the glass case and pulled one of the leavers. The room started to change with grass, flowers, and even trees started to grow. “Now, let’s get started shall we?”

_ To be continued~ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost 7,000 characters, I don’t know if that’s a lot or not. Tell me pls cause like I’ve seen people write way more. Thx for reading!


End file.
